For the Love of Art
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: 'Art is something a person can use to express their feelings, sights, thoughts, senses, anything really...' AU, Gauken Hetalia. Italy is the president of the art club; one day after school, Germany walks into the art club room to see Italy and Italy insists on teaching Germany something about art. GerIta. Contains fluffiness :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I just randomly came up with this idea. Italy is known for art, and that's emphasized in the first Chibitalia segment. Well here's some GerIta fluff! ^_^ This is my first Hetalia fanfiction so here goes nothing...**

It had been a long day for Germany. He had a test in all his classes today and just wanted to go home. But then he remembered Italy had asked him to come to the art room. Germany had no idea why, he really didn't understand his friend sometimes.

When he entered the art room, it was empty. Germany was irritated. 'Is he playing a trick on me or something?!' He turned back towards the door to leave, but suddenly he heard footsteps from down the hall. He stepped into the hall to see who it was and saw Italy running down the hall with a plate of pasta and a plate of German sasuage with fried potatos.

"Hi Germany! Veeeee!" Italy exclaimed happily. He ran past Germany into the art room and placed the two plates on the table. Germany followed him back into the room. "Hallo Italy. So vhat do you vant? I am very tired and vould like to go home-"

"Aww you're no fun Germany! I even made you some wurst and potatoes how you like them! I was hoping we could hang out today..." Italy said cutting Germany off.

Germany sighed. 'I guess I can never have some peace having this dummkoft as a friend...' he thought. "Fine, but I'm not gonna stay late."

"Veee! Yay!" Italy handed Germany his plate and they both ate their food.

"Danke." Germany said. He did love Italy's cooking. "So there vasn't a particular reason you told me to come here?" Germany asked.

Italy slurped a few pasta noodles. "Actually Germany, I do have a reason!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, vhat is it then?"

"Do you like art Germany?"

Germany wasn't really that into art. He wasn't great at drawing either, although he didn't really try that hard either... He looked at his friend, "I guess I like it. I'm not good at it though."

"That's okay! Why don't I give you an art lesson? Please? It'll be so fun!"

"Nein, thanks for offering though."

"Aww, please?"

Germany sighed, he knew he wouldn't get out of this one. He never could with Italy. "Alright fine..."

Italy smiled. After they finished eating, he grabbed two easels, some pencils, and a paint set from the back of the room.

Germany walked over joining Italy and he looked at the easal. "So do I just draw something?"

"Wait, don't just draw anything! Art is something a person can use to express their feelings, sights, thoughts, senses, anything really. Some expresses through drawing, some through music, some through literature, I love art because one can express themself in any way you want and its all beautiful."

Germany stared blankly at the canvas. He had no clue what to draw.

Italy could see that his friend was still having trouble. He stood behind Germany and put a hand on Germany's shoulder. "Draw whatever comes to mind. Like I said, draw something that expresses your feelings or your thoughts or anything. Just take that pencil and let your imagniation run wild. Vee, I know you can do it Germany!" Italy turned to the other canvas and began drawing.

Germany continued to stare at the white canvas. He slowly grabbed the pencil. He couldn't see what Italy was drawing. He thought about Italy's little speech, '_Art is something a person can use to express their feelings, sights, thoughts, senses, anything really...' _After pondering his thoughts a little bit longer, it hit him. He started to lightly sketch upon the canvas.

About an hour passed. Germany looked at his drawing. Did he really draw that? He wasn't really thinking much about it, he just did what Italy said and just draw... He stood in front of the easel so Italy couldn't see it.

Italy finished his drawing and turned to Germany! "Oh you're done too! I wanna see! You can look at mine!"

Germany turned red. "I-I don't know if its very good..." Germany replied.

"I'll show you mine first then!" Italy exclaimed. He turned his easal around so that Germany could see it. Germany froze. Upon the canvas was a painting of Italy, Japan and himself. They were sitting around a fire on a beach. "So, do you like it?! It's you, Japan and I! We've really had some great times together so I just had to draw this!"

"That's... Very good, Italy."

"Grazi! Now can I see your drawing? Please? It can't be that bad!"

Germany slowly moved away from his easal. Upon his canvas was a painting of Italy wearing a beret and holding a paint brush.

"Ooh it's-a me! I love it Germany! You drew me very well!" Italy exclaimed. "I explained my drawing so now you should explain yours!"

Germany cringed. "Vell, um, I..."

"Go on!"

"Vell, you said that a drawing could express feelings right? Vell... " he pulled the Italian into a hug. 'Dummkoft! Vhat am I doing?' he asked himself.

Italy wrapped his arms around Germany. "Ludwig..."

"Feliciano.." Germany felt his heart skip a beat.

Italy lie his head of Germany's shoulder. He suddenly heard familiar voices in his head.

_'What do people do at your home when they like someone?'_

_'Um... Kiss I think."_

"_Kiss... I see... I've liked you for a very long time... It's been since at least the tenth century..."_

"_Oh... Really?"_

"_Yes really. I wouldn't lie to you."_

"_Yay! That's happy."_

"_Well, I'm off. Be careful. When this war finally ends, I promise, I'll come and see you again."_

"_Okay then! I'll miss you! I'll be waiting! I'll make you lots of treats for when you get back!"_

Italy snapped back into reality. He looked at Germany. He heard it again,

"_I've liked you for a very long time... It's been since at least the tenth century..."_

Italy looked into Germany's icy cerulean gaze. He remembered now, the voices he heard we're his and Holy Roman Empire when Italy was still a young nation. Without giving it a second thought, he softly kissed Germany. His face was warm with anxiety.

'Italy...' Germany softly returned the kiss.

Italy grinned, "Ti amo, Germany!"

Germany smiled, "Ich liebe dich, Italy."

**So, what did you think? Please let me know by reviewing! :D Thank you for reading!**


	2. Alternate Ending

**Today I just found out one of my friends also likes Hetalia and I didn't know this whole time. I didn't know that she liked anime in general so I never bothered to bring it up! XD Haha I told her about this story and talked about how I was originally going to end it, and she loved the idea so I decided to write it for her! Veee, here we go.. Get ready for a random alternate ending...**

Germany and Italy broke from the embrace when they heard loud footsteps come into the room.

"Oi! Do either of you have any extra clothes? America decided to steal my clothes while I was in the shower after practice again!" France exclaimed before realizing that both Italy's and Germany's faces were both scarlet red. "Ohonhonhon, what happened here?"

Germany and Italy were speechless, they turned away from France. "N-Nothing! We should be asking you, why they heck are you running around the school naked? Don't you think that's what should be questioned?" Germany asked.

"Couldn't you have grabbed a towel or something France?" Italy added.

"America took that too. And everyone was gone by the time I got out of the shower."

"That still doesn't give you the right to run around like that! Have you no dignity?!" Germany yelled.

Italy went to the back of the art room and got some clothes. "Veee! Here you go France! Now please put them on..."

France quickly put on Italy's gym clothes. "Merci." He turned towards the door. Before he started walking he looked back at them and added, "Ohonhonhon. Merci encore, Italy. I'll bring these back tomorrow-"

"Veee! You can keep them."

"Alright. Merci. Oh by the way, I saw what happened. Ohonhonhon. I'll keep it to myself.. Maybe... Au revoir!" And with an air kiss, he was gone.

"That dummkopf..." Germany hissed shaking his head.

"Veeee! It's alright Germany!" Italy commented. "And what does it matter? The rest of the school will probably find out eventually whether France is responisble for that or not."

'I guess he's right... What does it matter? He loved Italy and nothing would change that.' Germany thought to himself. He smiled lightly and kissed Italy gently on the forehead and they embraced once more. "You're right, who cares what others think? Ich liebe dich, und that will not change."

"Germany..."

The two adolescent nations kissed once again. They were meant for eachother and they would never let anyone convince them otherwise.

**Hey would anyone be interested in seeing more of this fanfic? I originally only meant for it to be a oneshot, but after writing this alt. ending, maybe I could go farther with this... I might continue it if I get enough requests, so please review! :) And please check out my latest Hetalia fanfic "The Making of a Soldier"! :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
